Why God?
by Freya's Kitten
Summary: This is somewhat AU, same time period, but different situation. Fuu is engaged to Jin. What happens when his rude cousin Mugen comes? JinxFuu, MugenxFuu


Hi!

This is my first Samurai Champloo fanfic that is being published. I have an otherone which might be going up on AFF. This is a funny little story I hope. Enjoy!

3:07am Monday 7/04/05 Ok, I was told I need a dictionary so here I go. I decided to defind EVERY SINGLE WORD that I use that is in Japanese. Note I have names defind in here as well, they are in bold.

Ookami-wolf,

Iie- no,

Inu- dog (think InuYasha),

**Akemi-beautifully bright,**

**Hiromi- extensively beautiful,**

**Toshimi- beautifully intellegent,**

Shika- deer,

Hai- yes,

**Ojisan- Uncle,**

**Himawarimura- sunflower villege,**

Sakura- cherry blossom tree (can be used as a name),

Kimono- traditional Japanese clothing,

Obi- the large piece of fabric wrapped around the waist,

Obijime- the cord around the Obi,

Haori- the coat men wear over a traditional kimono,

Hakama- the pants/skirt that men and priest/priestess wear over their kimonos,

Arigato- thank you,

-kohai- is a term used for a boy that is younger than one's self in age or posision (underclassmen to upperclassmen),

Kami-sama- God(basically),

Gomen nasai- I'm sorry,

**Takashi- noble asperation,**

Nani- what,

Wakai josei- little gir/young woman/young girl (something like that I don'tfeel like checking myself it's 3 in the morning)

**Fuu- field**

**Mugen- something about illusions**

_

* * *

_

_Dirty. Stupid. Careless. Jerk. Asshole. Dog. Hopeless. Arrogant. Cocky. Disgusting. Ill-mannered. Prick. He has a death wish. He'll die. He should die. Why does he piss me off so much? Oh yeah! He's an ugly son of a bitch! He needs to burn in hell. I'm a lady I shouldn't be talking like this! Damn him! _

"He makes me think of ookami…" a bunch of giggles sounded behind her.

"Iie!" turning sharply she stared at her three maids. "He's a stray inu. Do NOT talk so highly about him in my presence! Do you understand?"

"Hai, ma'am." They chimed together.

"Go."

The three girls, Akemi, Hiromi, and Toshimi, fled from the room, fearful of their mistress's anger. Their Lord's cousin had infuriated most of the family. They would have to be careful.

"UH! AAAAAHHH!" she tripped on her furisode. Soon she would be rid of those ridiculously long sleeves.

"Fuu-sama." A servant opened her quarter's door. "Jin-sama would like to meet you in the Shika Garden."

Forcing herself up, she went to a mirror, checking that she was decent. "Hai. Tell I will be there shortly."

He gave a bow, said something, and left.

_Oh no! Jin wants to see me! What is it about! Please don't tell me the wedding is off! Where are they! _She looked around in panic trying to find her sandals.

* * *

"THAT WAS UNFORGIVABLE! TO THINK YOU-YOU-YOU GROPED YOUR COUSIN'S FIANCEE! MUGEN I DON'T UNDERSTAND YOU! WHAT MADE YOU DO IT?" A balding man's face was so red with anger that her head. His obi belt swung against his bulging stomach. 

"Relax, Ojisan." The man's sloppy nephew reclined against some cushions on the floor. "I didn't know she was Jin's fiancée. I thought she was going to be good looking to the way she was moving."

"Takeda-san, your nephew's action was boorish, but they can be forgiven once he has personally apologized to your son and Fuu-chan."

Takeda noticeably relaxed. "Himawarimura-san, thank you for taking this so well." He turned to look at Mugen. "You will seek out your cousin and apologize to him, then under the supervision of Jin or someone else, you will apologize to Fuu-sama."

"Yeah," Mugen stood up stretching his muscles. He could here the mumbles following him as he left.

* * *

Sakura blossoms fell, her hair became covered, her hair ground to the snow. A couple of birds flew by only stopping by the ponds edge and then flying away from her. A frog jumped into the green water hiding himself under a lily pad. The grass was tamed so well that it did not dare hang over the pathway. The sun hung low in the sky, telling the cook that dinner needed to be served within an hour. 

Fuu looked at her kimono. It showed purple and gold cranes sweeping down on pink cherry blossoms on their light green branches and sugary pink clouds lined in pure white against a red background. She wore a creamy obi with a purple obijime. The silk let a cool breeze in, but the thick undergarments blocked it. She saw no point in wearing them, it was a very warm spring, but no one wanted the bride to become sick.

Looking around she saw him. He wore his navy haori with the family crest, four squares forming a diamond above a flower. She could see his gray hakama, almost touching the floor. Jin was very tall, supposedly his father was taller than him when he was younger, but age had shrunken him down. The water over the bridge reflected him standing on the bridge looking passive and unemotional as Fuu has always seen him look.

_Will he open up to me once we are married? He's always so stoic. _Fuu checked her appearance in the water before climbing the bridge, her hands clasped together, and her head bowed.

"Arigato," Jin's deep voice surprised her. He had not even turned around to face her, maybe he heard her kimono trailing on the wood; hopefully a splinter did not catch ruining the silk.

Fuu bowed to him. "I came as soon as I could, Jin-san."

"Again I thank you," he turned to look at him. His face was long and pale, but he was still handsome. "Did Mugen-kohai upset you much?"

"Kohai, huh?" a gruff voice sounded from an overhanging tree.

Jin's brow creased. "Get down from there."

A man younger than Jin, but older than Fuu dropped down from the tree. His hakama was cut so that it showed his tanned legs, he had cut his haori as well. His arms were as dark as his legs, just as strong and lanky. She noticed the tattoos on his wrists and ankles.

_Oh Kami-sama! My future cousin is a convict! What an embarrassment! How could this have happened?_

"Can't you ever dress appropriately?" Jin sighed, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Why?"

"You're the son of very respectable lord. One would expect you to act like it."

"I'm an orphan. Sorry I ran away from your tight assed family."

"What was that?" Jin gripped one of his swords in a threatening stance.

Mugen grinned, his thin lips showing his teeth, he waited eagerly to draw his sword. He reminded Fuu of a snake or a rooster. "You heard me."

"Do you have to do this now?" Fuu loadly interrupted them.

"Huh?" Mugen blinked a couple of times before settling down. "Ah right! Almost forgot why I came down here."

Jin glowered at his cousin. "And why did you come here?"

"Sorry about gropping your fiancée." He called over his shoulder.

"WHAT ABOUT ME! DON'T I GET AN APOLOGY!" Fuu shouted.

"A-hem!" Jin and Fuu turned around to see Himawarimura.

"Gomen nasai…that was rude of me. Forgive me." She spoke rapidly.

Himawarimura stared sharply at his daughter. "Jin-san, your father and I would like to speak to you. Fuu-chan, go back to your room. Takashi will take you."

* * *

"What do you think of Jin-sama?" Fuu asked her father's most trusted guard. 

The man's almost bald head was peppered with hair. He kept his eyes forward scanning the hallway for any threat. "He is a good man, he will be a good husband to you."

"Thank you," She gave the guard a small bow, and waited for him to leave before she entered her chambers.

_What was that?_ She waited to hear the noise again. _There it is! Who's laughing like that?_ Entering her room she found a site. Akemi, Hiromi, and Toshimi around Mugen, pouring him sake, and drinking it themselves.

"What are you doing?" Fuu interrupted their drinking game.

Mugen looked up at her from under his snake eyelids. "You Fuu?"

Her anger at him increased. "Yes I'm Fuu. What do you want!" she was getting angrier by the second.

"I came here to apologize to you for earlier." He tossed back some sake.

"You could have waited without getting my maids drunk!"

"I only asked them to keep me company."

"They're now drunk! My room's a mess. Clean it up!"

"Yes ma'am" The girls' drunkenness made their timing off and their words slurred.

"No!" Mugen put he hand up, telling the triplets to stop. "Three beauties should not have to do so much work."

"They should fix what they have ruined."

"Stupid bitch."

"NANI!" Fuu's voice could be heard around the villa. "Akemi, Hiromi, and Toshimi, leave now!" She turned her eyes on the girls.

They stood frozen to scared to move.

"NOW!"

The girls scattered in frenzy, trying not to trip as they made their way out the door.

"Don't you dare call me a bitch again!"

"Why? From what I can tell I was right." His smirk was so damn annoying.

WHAP!

Fuu had not planned on that happening. Her wrists was being held tightly in Mugen's large hand. He applied enough pressure to mildly hurt her. She wanted to slap him and he knew it, took pride in it, was amused by it.

Then she saw it. Some evil glint in his eye. Something that said he was going to do more, take control, frustrate her until she could do nothing but sit there in a stupor.

"You know," he pulled their bodies closer. "I do like it when wakai josei are feisty."

His breath tickled her nose. Her left hand tried to find something to scratch to, hurt him, make her let him go. He caught that wrist as well.

THUDUMPH!

"Uhgh!" Fuu groaned. "Huh?"

The floor was pushing into her back, Mugen's body forcing her to sink lower. _How did he do this?_ She looked up at him, she wanted to stay angry, but his move stunned her.

"What do you want from me?" she sqeaked.

A feral growl, or maybe he was laughing, left his throat. He leaned his head down, his eyes closed.

* * *

I hope you liked it. Please review! a good Samurai Champloo site is AMALGAM: A Samurai Champloo Website. You can get some very good information from it. 


End file.
